Raising the Boy Who Lived
by Sarcastic Romantic
Summary: What would happen to Harry if Lily and James had told Dumbledore about changing their Secret Keeper? Full Summary Inside. Rated for languge and slash
1. Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived

**Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived**

**Summary: **What would it be like if Lily and James had told Dumbledore about changing their Secret Keeper? Would Harry still be friends with Ron and Hermione? Would he still thwart Voldemort at every turn? Would he still be Dumbledore's favorite? And what would happen to the remaining Marauders?

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter. I do own this really strange plot however. Go me!**

"I have to go see what's going on, Remus." Sirius snapped.

"No you don't. Stay here, please." Remus begged him. Sirius swallowed a pained look on his face. Remus was sitting on the couch nearly in tears while Sirius stood by the door.

"When I talked to Peter, he didn't sound right. He was all jittery and nervous and he wouldn't look me in the eyes. He said he was really worried about being Secret Keeper, but when I asked him in the first place he was really excited about the whole thing. I think it's because Lily told Dumbledore." Sirius bit his lip.

"Peter's always jittery." Remus sniffed.

"Not like this he isn't. He seemed even more on edge then usual. He kept hopping up and looking out the window. And he kept saying, 'Don't you have to leave now?' every five minutes. It was like he was waiting for something." Sirius shook his head.

"You think Peter's the spy?" Remus asked. Sirius looked away.

"Yeah. I never really trusted him. He was so clingy. Always trying to be close to James and me. At first I thought maybe he was gay but now..." He shrugged.

"Now you think he's a spy. It just doesn't seem... logical." Remus sighed.

"Since when is anything about the Marauder's logical?" Sirius asked, grasping at a joke. Remus gave a rather wet laugh.

"Since we all had to grow up really fast and start fighting for our lives." He closed his eyes. The couch sank slightly as Sirius came to sit next to him. Remus felt an arm snake around his shoulders.

"You always had to be the killjoy didn't you, Moony? Just have to be a logical wet blanket, don't you? Lock the door. I'll be back. I promise." Sirius kissed the tip of Remus' nose. Remus felt the corner of his lips tweak up.

"Just make sure you keep that promise, okay Padfoot?" He swallowed, trying to breath around the lump in his throat.

"I'll make sure of it." Sirius stood. Remus heard the door open and close. Opening his eyes, he felt a single tear drift down his face. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling something horrible was going to happen.

Several hours later, Remus was laying on the couch, a cup of tea nearby, a chocolate bar in one hand and a book in the other. He was lost in the pages of the strange romantic novel when he heard the door open. In walked a wet Sirius, holding a bundle of blankets in his arms. Remus jumped up and ran towards him. He threw his arms around the taller man's neck.

"They're dead, Remus. They're dead and it's all Peter's fault." Sirius' voice was gruff. There were tears hiding behind his words. Remus didn't have to ask what he meant. The bundle of blankets stirred.

"Is that... is that Harry?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded. Remus lifted a fold of the blanket. A small child rested inside them, a mop of black hair splayed across his head. Beneath the fringe was a thin, lightning bolt scare.

"Voldomort did it. He tried to use the killing curse on him but it backfired. Voldomort's gone." Sirius choked out.

"My God. How?" Remus traced the scar with one trembling finger.

"I have no idea. Even Dumbledore couldn't figure it out." Sirius sighed.

"Is he... ours?" Remus looked up at the black haired man.

"Yes. Lily and James put it in their will. We're to take care of him." Sirius' shoulders trembled.

"That's amazing." Remus' voice shook.

"Harry Potter. The boy who lived." Sirius whispered.

**There. How'd you like it? It's a little strange and written very simply. Full of those horrible absolutes, wouldn't you know it. Anyway, please review. I have so many ideas!**

**Cheers.**


	2. Fast and Free

**Fast and Free**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own this plot.**

Harry grew up fast, free and just like his father. He was always full of questions. But he never questioned the fact he had a different last name then his parents. He also never questioned the fact he had two dads. He felt bad for the people who didn't.

Harry had the privilege of being raised by two incredibly different people. Remus, quiet, calm and a lover of books. Sirius, loud, rash and a major prankster. Harry loved the both of them very much. He didn't know that they weren't his real parents until he was six.

**This is meant to be short. Get ready for these. I'll never post them alone I swear.**


	3. Parents

**Parents**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own this plot.**

"Harry, come in here for a second, okay?" Remus' voice drifted into the library where Harry sat looking at some books. He hopped up and hurried into the kitchen. Sirius and Remus sat at the kitchen table, holding a folder full of papers.

"Hi." Harry smiled brightly. They smiled back.

"Come sit down. We want to tell you something." Remus pulled out a chair next to him. Harry crawled up into it.

"Remember when you asked about your scar, Harry," Sirius started. Harry nodded, "Well now you get to learn the real reason. It may be a little hard but we think you should know as soon as possible." Sirius sighed.

"Oki. What's that?" Harry pointed to the folder that Remus was holding onto.

"Would you like me to show you?" Remus asked.

"Yeah! Is it candy?" Harry poked at it.

"No. Come here. I'll show you." Remus patted one of his legs. Harry got down out of his chair and pulled himself into Remus' lap. Remus opened the folder. Inside was a birth certificate. It read, "Harry James Potter was born to James Evan Potter and Lily Rose Potter on July 31, 1979."

"Is that mine?" Harry asked.

"Yes. James and Lily are your parents." Sirius answered sadly.

"No. You are my parents." Harry shook his head resolutely.

"We are your parents. We raised you and we will always love you but we are not your birth parents. Lily and James Potter are." Remus sighed. Harry stared at Remus, then at Sirius and then at the certificate.

"They left me? Didn't they love me?" Harry questioned trying to understand why his parents would leave him.

"Of course they loved you. They loved you so much that they died for you." Sirius burst out. Harry's eyebrows shot together.

"They... died?" He looked up at Remus.

"I'm sorry, Harry. We just thought that you had a right to know. We thought you would want to. Are you angry at us?" Sirius' face fell.

"Never. Never never ever." Harry climbed up into Sirius' lap and threw his arms around his neck, burying his face in Sirius' neck. Sirius hugged the boy back, barely containing tears.

"Harry, when your mum and dad died they left you to us. They wanted you to be taken care of by someone you had met before, by someone who loved you almost as much as they did. We love you very much and we are you parents. But we want you to remember your real parents." Remus explained. Harry pulled his head back and nodded. Remus smiled broadly and wrapped his arms around both Sirius and Harry.

"You are my parents. I love you." Harry whispered. Tears ran, unbidden, down both of the older men's faces.

**Chapter 2… uh 3 is up! How did you like it? It was really sappy wasn't it? Well, Review.**

**Cheers.**


	4. A Family of Redheads

**A Family of Redheads**

**Disclaimer: I do not own… You already know.**

After that, Harry saw many pictures and heard many stories of his parents. Sirius and Remus had tons of stories to tell him though Harry never got bored of the one's involving their infamous pranks. Harry became more like Sirius and Remus every day, though he still retained a lot of his father.

When Harry was seven, he made his first friend. Sirius and Remus decided to take Harry to a park. When they arrived, there was already a large family of redheads playing. Harry ran to see what was going on.

**Guess who? Review please.**

**Cheers.**


	5. Friends Forever

**Friends Forever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own this… Do I have to write this every freakin' time!**

"Who are you?" Harry questioned immediately, as he came up to the first of these new people. A small redheaded boy with tons of freckles turned around.

"I'm Ron Weasley. Who're you?" The boy returned.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry cocked his head and stared at the boy who in turn stared right back. After several minutes, another redhead ran up and bumped into Ron.

"Ronniekins, did you make a new friend?" The taller boy laughed.

"Go away, Fred." Ron scowled. Fred laughed harder, but sped off in search of something else to do.

"Who is that?" Harry asked as soon as the boy had gone.

"That's my brother Fred. He's mean sometimes. He changed my teddy into a spider." Ron replied. Harry nodded.

"Will you be my friend?" Harry continued. Ron considered the question for a moment and the grinned.

"Sure! We'll be friends forever!" Ron continued to grin. Harry smiled broadly and held out his hand like he had seen Remus do to his friends. Ron stared at Harry's hand before reaching out to shake it.

"Forever?" Harry asked.

"Forever." Ron nodded once resolutely. Remus, Sirius and a large woman with a small girl held tightly by the hand came up to them.

"I guess you would be Harry." The woman smiled nicely at him. Harry stared at her, quiet not because he was shy but because of Sirius' lecture on stranger's that still gave him nightmares.

"Harry, this is Mrs. Weasley. She's Ron's mother." Remus explained. Harry continued to look up at her but he put his hand out and the woman shook it. Then he smiled at her and hurried off to play, Ron close behind him.

**Did you guess right? I really hope you did. Review!**

**Cheers.**


	6. Worse Then The Twins

**Worse Then the Twins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is unlikely my situation will ever change.**

Harry and Ron became very close friends. They did everything together. Remus and Mrs. Weasley talked about cooking and Mrs. Weasley was constantly scolding Sirius for something. Once she screamed, as she chased him out of the kitchen for the third time after he had tried to steal the pan of cookies, "Your worse then the twins!"

The twins loved to tease Harry and Ron, trying to get them to do certain things. Fred and George took turns pulling Harry's hair and doing other things to him, trying to break Harry's calm facade. They had little success. Percy only talked to Harry when he arrived at the house and then it was only a short 'hello'. Ginny seemed to have a little crush on Harry but refused to let him tease her any more then Ron did.

Bill, the oldest, stood up for Harry and Ron but he was almost never around or paying attention. Charlie preferred to watch his younger brother's duke it out and instead was Ginny's protector. All and all, Harry and his dad's were adopted into the Weasley family.

**There. They've been adopted. Review!**

**Cheers.**


	7. Accepted to Hogwarts

**Accepted to Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: My situation has not changed AT ALL!**

"Harry, get in here." Remus' voice rang through the small house. Harry looked up from a book he had taken from their library. Hopefully he hadn't taken a book he wasn't supposed to. Sirius enjoyed confusing Remus so he stuck books everywhere at random. This usually ended up with Harry in trouble and Sirius guilty.

"Coming, Da." Harry called back, marking his page and standing up. He tried to decipher where, exactly, Remus' voice had come from. Though the house was small it had many twists and turns and Harry always ended up lost.

"I'm in the library." Remus' voice returned. Harry sighed. He'd grabbed the wrong book, again. He was going to force someone to label them one of these days.

"What's up, Da?" Harry asked, entering the library. It was the one room he could find without fail.

"Something came for you in the mail today. I think you'll like it." Remus smiled, holding a thick envelope out to him. Harry stared at it and the taking it, noticed the crest on the back. It was the Hogwarts seal; a lion, a serpent, a badger and a raven around a large, gold 'H'. Quickly, Harry tore it open and red it out loud.

"'Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." He finished and looked up and Remus, eyes wide.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Remus sighed, wistfully.

"Tell me what it's like." Harry pleaded. Remus grinned.

"Haven't I already told you three times," He rolled his eyes. Harry shrugged, "It's huge. A big stone building that seems to rise out of the darkness and mist. It has so many rooms that even Dumbledore can't find them all. Everyone has a different idea of how magic works and every teacher has some quirk. The ghosts are friendly but stay away from the Bloody Baron. And keep away from Peeves if you can..."

"And make tons of friends because you never know who can help you out of a jam," A voice interrupted from the door. Sirius leaned against the wall by the door grinning, "Make sure you always carry the Marauder's Map with you and always make sure to cause trouble in class..."

"Study hard, though because the knowledge will take you far in life. Try to keep out of trouble as much as you can..." Remus continued.

"Pranks are a great way to be noticed and stay away from those stinkin' Slytherin..." Sirius scowled.

"And always have a good alibi." Remus finished. Harry grinned, looking between the two of them.

"You guys rock." He laughed, hugging them both.

"We'll go into Diagon Alley soon. Owl Ron to see when he'll be there. And make sure to tell him to tell his mum not to put Swiss cheese in beef stroganoff. It tastes horrible." Remus picked up the book that had been lying on the desk. Harry started to run out.

"Oh, and Harry," Sirius said quickly. Harry turned, "Go back to whatever you were doing before we called you. We'll see you at dinner." Harry nodded, grinning and hurried out to leave his parents alone. He heard soft moans start before he closed the door.

**Woot! Another chapter. They're really short I know but I have tons of things to write and I like it this way. Review!**

**Cheers.**


	8. Something Very Significant

**Something Very Significant**

**Disclaimer: I do not… I can't write this again. These are so retarded.**

Hogwarts was approaching fast and Harry was getting more and more nervous. Recently he'd been getting strange looks on the street. People's eyes would flick up to the scar that rested on his forehead and then most would stop and stare. When he asked Remus about it, the man had sighed and told him to go find something to read.

Harry finally got a reply from Ron. He said that they were going into Diagon Alley on Thursday and that his mother had told him to tell Remus not to put sharp cheddar cheese in beef stroganoff either. Harry hastened to tell Remus who had planned on taking them on Wednesday and on making beef stroganoff that night.

Sirius was bouncing around the house like a dog that needed to go out. When Harry asked what he was so excited about Sirius had grinned guiltily and hurried off mumbling something about having to go pee. Remus had snickered and rolled his eyes.

Finally it was time to go to Diagon Alley. Of course, Sirius overslept and Harry was so excited that he could barely contain himself. Finally, getting tired of Harry's constant questioning ("When's he gonna be up?" "Will you check again, please?"), Remus shoved Sirius out of bed and snapped that if he didn't get his fuckin' ass up and dressed in five minutes he'd be missing something very significant. Sirius moved very quickly after that but when Harry asked what the very significant thing was both men went red.

**Hee hee hee. Review!**

**Cheers.**


	9. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley**

**Disclaimer: I refuse to write this again! I refuse! I ref… Hey get off! No! Stop! I don't want to go to prison! I'll write it! I do not own Harry Potter. There! Happy? Now go away! Go on! Scram! Have fun reading, folks. No! Don't touch me!**

"Ron!" Harry yelled as soon as he spotted his friend. The redheaded boy hurried over, dragging his mother behind him.

"Harry!" He called back.

"Where are the rest of your brothers? And Ginny?" Harry asked. Mrs. Weasley looked around as though she had only just noticed them missing.

"They were here a minute ago. I'm not sure…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at the buildings nearby.

"Mum's been like that a lot lately. Kinda spacey. I think she's a little stressed out right now." Ron muttered.

"Hush, Ron! I am not spacey. Now help me find your brothers." Mrs. Weasley snapped. Sirius smirked at her.

"Come on, Da. Let's go find the things we need. Are you sure I can't get a broom?" Harry grinned, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"No. You can't get a broom. Maybe next year. You've never flown one anyway." Remus smiled, patronizingly.

"Only 'cause you won't let me teach him." Sirius said, pouting slightly.

"Because you're a menace. Last time you flew that blasted motorcycle you nearly gave Mrs. Jenkins a heart attack." Remus rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault the woman has a weak heart." Sirius snapped. Remus just shook his head, prodding both of his charges down the street.

"I want to ride on the motorcycle," Harry put in, "Can I ride it over Christmas Break? Then I'll have flown."

"No. Follow Mrs. Weasley. She knows where to go." Remus answered, continuing to push them down the street.

"That's not fair, Da." Harry pleaded.

"Yeah. That's not fair, Remus." Sirius stuck out his lip.

"He cannot ride the motorcycle until he is 17 at the very least. Hopefully it'll have broken down for good by that time." The last part was muttered quietly. The three of them continued down the street.

"Mum! Harry! Come look at this!" Ron exclaimed. He hurried over to a store called Quality Quidditch Supplies. In the window was a beautiful broom.

"Woah." Harry gasped. Sirius grinned.

"Nimbus 2001. Fastest broom ever made." The older man explained. The two boys gaped at the window display.

"Oh, really now. Where did those boys go?" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Relax, Molly. The twins are probably in the joke shop down the road. Ginny is most likely in the pet shop. Percy will probably be in Flouish and Blotts." Remus patted her on the shoulder.

"How is it, Remus that you know my children better then I do?" Mrs. Weasley sighed. Sirius laughed.

"Moony had to watch out for all of us, didn't he?" He slung an arm around Remus' shoulder. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes.

"Harry, Ron. Let's go, huh? Don't you want to see Gringotts?" Remus asked. The boys unstuck themselves from the window and nodded happily.

"How come they always listen to you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, rubbing her forehead. Remus shrugged, smiling.

**In case anyone was worried, I'm fine. Those stupid police men. I swear. No not you sir. I have to go. Review! **

**Get off me! Help! I'm being abused!**


	10. Annoying Remus

**Annoying Remus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own… Oh sorry officer. No! Wait! I didn't say it all! I'm sorry! No! Fight the system! Boycott Disclaimers! I will not be silenced!**

They eventually found Ginny, Percy and the twins. They were just were Remus had predicted them to be. Mrs. Weasley nearly fainted when Fred showed her what the store keeper had given them. Sirius tried to steal it until Remus threatened him with that something significant again.

Harry and Ron, neither of whom had been allowed to come to Diagon Alley before, were awestruck running around like it was Christmas. Ginny had started crying when the twins stuck a toy snake down her dress and Percy went to town scolding them. Harry discovered a new way to annoy Remus.

**Well, at least now I have a reason not to update. Stupid cops. No! I don't wanna go::Yells at the two cops trying to drag her away: Review!**

**Help!**


	11. Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?

**Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?**

**Disclaimer: Okay, okay. I'll write it God damnit! I do not own Harry Potter. Jesus! Now bug off! **

"Hey Da, are you afraid of the big bad wolf?" Harry asked. Ron and Sirius sniggered. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes.

"Harry, I'm warning you." Remus forced out, his teeth clenched together.

"Ginny said that she was afraid of the big bad wolf. Dad said that he wasn't. He said he loved the big bad wolf very much, especially on weekends." Harry continued.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Remus answered, glaring at his husband. Sirius shrugged.

"Yep. I asked him what that meant and he said to ask you. Ron knows though. He won't tell me either." Harry made a face.

"That's good." Remus' eye twitched.

"But I really wanna know, are _you _afraid of the big bad wolf?" Harry grinned. Remus didn't answer, preferring instead to glare fiercely at the wall.

"Harry, dear, I think your father is getting a little annoyed with that question. It would probably be best if you stopped." Mrs. Weasley put in softly.

"But I wanna know." Harry answered, used to being able to ask questions.

"Harry, dear…" Mrs. Weasley tried again.

"Molly, it's alright," Remus kneeled down in front of Harry, "I'm only afraid of him sometimes, Harry."

"Only sometimes?" Harry looked thoughtful.

"Yes, Harry, only sometimes." Remus replied.

"Oh, why?" Harry returned.

"Because he only comes out sometimes." Remus sighed. Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Huh. Okay. Ron, let's go look at that store." He and Ron ran off. Remus sighed again, standing up. Sirius grinned.

"Sirius, your hair is getting long." Remus said simply, pulling a hair band off his wrist and quickly tying up his husband's hair. Sirius made a face.

"Thanks Moony." He answered, sarcastically. Then grinning he kissed Remus on the cheek, who in turn rolled his eyes.

"Da! Come look at this bookstore!" Harry yelled suddenly. Remus' head popped up searching for the source of the noise.

"Aw, a bookstore. Harry!" Ron's voice sounded downtrodden.

"Moony! Do we have to go in the bookstore?" Sirius groaned at the same time. Remus was suddenly struck by how alike his and Sirius' and Harry's and Ron's relationships were. Quickly pushing that though away, he hurried to find the bookstore, Sirius following behind him, disconcertedly.

**I have to go apologize to the police. :sighs: The bloody disclaimers are pointless anyway. I mean, who reads that crap::sighs again: I'll update if they let me. Stupid police… Review!**

**Not you again! I didn't mean any of it! Please! No more pills! I'm not crazy! I'm not! No! Stop!**


	12. Hogwarts A History

**Hogwarts; A History**

**Disclaimer: Whoo. Those pills made me woozy. Everything's all spinny. I… I don't own Harry Potter. Whoa. What's that? Is that a… a… :falls on back:**

The days flew by. It was almost time for Harry to start Hogwarts. Sirius was moping around the house, mostly staying locked in his and Remus' room. Remus was doing housework almost incessantly. He had cleaned every room in the house at least twice. Harry was reading.

Remus had forced Harry to read Hogwarts; A History. He was almost finished with it but he kept getting stuck in different places. It was just so dry. Finally, the day before school started, he finished it.

**I can't get up… Hee hee. The ceiling's got spots all over it. Heh, that's cool. Review, please.**

**:An hour later:**

**Wait… what am I doing on the floor? And what's this bottle?**


	13. A Little Talk

**A Little Talk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Great, wonderful, lovely. Would someone tell me why I have a bottle of sedatives? I don't remember buying sedatives…**

"Da, I'm done!" Harry yelled excitedly, bursting into the kitchen. The sight that met him made him stop in his tracks.

Remus and Sirius were both on the kitchen table. Sirius was on top of Remus and neither of them were wearing shirts. Both men were very sweaty and Remus was panting slightly.

"Uh… Harry. What was that?" Remus breathed, trying to shift out from under Sirius. Sirius was not cooperating. He had frozen as soon as Harry walked into the room.

"What are doing?" Harry asked slowly. Remus went bright red. Sirius had unfrozen and was looking rather guilty.

"Uh… um… nothing, Harry. Sirius, gerroff." Remus pushed at him. Sirius nodded, sliding off the table and gathering up his shirt.

"Harry, uh… maybe it's time you and me had a little talk." He grimaced, moving slowly toward the door. Harry looked confused, but followed anyway. Remus leaned against the table, breathing heavily.

------

"So, Harry. That's basically what you need to know. Uh… do you have any questions?" Sirius shifted uncomfortably. Harry's eyes were wide.

"Are you guys done?" Remus stuck his head into the room, a light blush still staining his cheeks. Sirius looked at Harry.

"I'm not sure. He isn't asking any questions, which is odd. I think he's gone into shock or something." He raised an eyebrow.

"Hm… Harry, do you want some ice cream?" Remus asked. Harry turned around, quickly, nodding. Remus grinned at Sirius who rolled his eyes.

"Always have to be right, don't you Remus?" He made a face.

"Of course. Come on, Harry. We have chocolate, vanilla and Moose Tracks. Which one would you like?" Remus asked.

"Moose Tracks! Da, what's a condom?" Harry questioned suddenly. Remus blanched.

"Uh… Dad didn't explain that," Remus cleared his throat, nervously. Harry shook his head, "Oh, well… I'll tell you later."

**Well, there you go. Harry's a man! Hey, why are you guys here again? I did the disclaimer. Who are the guys in the white coats? Wait! You're the one who gave me these stupid pills! No! Gerrof! Readers, Review!**

**Hey! No! I don't want the nasty pills! Get those away from me! Help!**


	14. Questions

**Questions**

**Disclaimer: Whoo. I fell stoned. :rocks back and forth slowly: Oh… The nice man in white here says to say that I don't Harry Potter. Hee. Look at the colors…**

Harry started asking questions about Sirius talk as soon as he had finished his ice cream. Remus' face was getting steadily redder. Sirius was stuck between trying not to laugh and trying to answer Harry's stream of questions. After half an hour, they successfully dragged Harry's mind off the subject.

**Wow. I feel like I got hit over the head with a steam roller. :Turns to man in white sitting next to her: Who're you?**


	15. A Voice From The Fire

**A voice from the fire**

**Disclaimer: God, those police are tricky. I mean, come on. Me? Crazy::All her friends in background cough and look away: What? Ah, they're back. I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Harry, you got a letter from Ron." Remus said quickly, seeing the owl perched on the window seal, inwardly sighing in relief.

"Cool. Oh, Da. I finished Hogwarts; A History. It was… informative." Harry hurried off. Remus grinned at Sirius.

"Pay up, Padfoot. He finished." He held out his hand. Sirius groaned and reached into his pocket.

"That sucks. I even hid it from him twice." He dropped a handful of money into Remus' palm.

"That was you. Sirius, Harry thought he lost it. He nearly tore the house apart looking for it. And then _I_ had to clean it up." Remus sighed.

"Sorry, Rem. But you did start the bet." Sirius pointed out. Remus glared at him. Suddenly, Harry hurried back into the room.

"Ron's gonna meet us at the train station tomorrow! I'm going to Hogwarts! I get to see the Lake and the Giant Squid and the Room of Requirement and the Gryffindor Common Room and the Great Hall and the Kitchens…" Harry was dancing around in a circle excitedly.

"Whoa, there, champ. First you have to finish packing." Remus smiled. The boy stopped dancing.

"Oh yeah. Can I owl Ron back first?" He asked.

"Of course. Tell him to tell his mum that I still haven't worked out the cheese thing yet. She'll understand." Remus smiled. Harry nodded and raced off.

"He's a good kid." A voice came from the fire. Sirius and Remus turned around.

**Phew! I made it. Wait, I said it. Why do you have a needle? No, wait, I don't like needles. Needles are evil. Back off! Ah…**

**Hee, Review… Pretty colors…**


	16. The Woman With Bright Purple Hair

**The Woman With Bright Purple Hair**

**Disclaimer: The whole ceiling is spinning… Hee hee. What? Oh the funny man in the white shirt says that I don't own Harry Potter… Hee… Woah… Look at the colors…**

To say the least, Remus and Sirius were a bit scared when they heard the mysterious voice from the fire. Well, Sirius denied it fervently but he did jump. They turned around to find a female head in the fire. The woman had bright purple hair and was snapping a piece of bubble gum.

Remus promptly fell off of his chair. Sirius grinned broadly, stood up and crouched down in front of the fire. Remus then rose from his position on the floor and joined his husband.

**What the hell? I'm on the ground again! What is this! Who the hell are you? What do you want? No, you know what… I don't like needles! I don't want to go to sleep! Back off, asshole! No hold on!**

**:Man in white clears throat and says: Whew! She's a tough one. Hm… Oh. Review.**


	17. Trying for Another Child

**Trying For Another Child**

**Disclaimer: Hee… These colors are making me dizzy. :Rocks back and forth: I do not own Harry Potter… Ooh… Shiny…**

"Tonks! Long time no see." Sirius grinned. Tonks laughed.

"I know, I know. Sorry. Auror crap. I failed the test." She made a face.

"Again, Tonks? How many times are you allowed to take the test?" Remus sighed, rolling his eyes at her.

"I think the limit is eight. I've only done it three times." Tonks blew a bubble. It popped covering her face in the pink goop.

"What do you need, Tonks?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger witch. She grinned guiltily.

"A place to crash for a few months." The purple haired girl bit her lip.

"Why not go home? I mean, that is where you live right?" Remus rolled his eyes again.

"Oh, go on Remus. Harry's leavin'. We'll let 'er sleep in his room." Sirius goaded. Remus sighed, thinking.

"Hey, Da? Where's Nasha? Errol flew off." Harry came skidding into the room, still hyped on the sugary ice cream.

"That owl, I swear. It's so old. Why don't they just kill it?" Remus stood up. Sirius smirked at Tonks.

"Who's that?" Harry asked, catching sight of Tonks' head in the flames. Sirius winked at Remus.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks grinned. Harry cocked his head to one side.

"Harry, this is Nymphadora…" Remus began.

"Don't you dare call me Nymphadora, Remus!" Tonks interjected. Sirius sniggered when Remus glared at her.

"Nymphadora Tonks. She's Dad's cousin." Remus continued, flashing Sirius an annoyed look.

"Call me Tonks, Harry. Remus is just a killjoy." Tonks snarled. Remus smirked, heading out of the room in search off the missing owl.

"Call her Nymphie, Harry. She love it." Sirius grinned at Tonks as she growled at him.

"That kinda suits you." Harry commented, looking at her.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"Nymphie. I mean, you have a hair cut that looks like a pixie's and your eyes sparkle just like Dad's do when he's trying to prank Da. I think it's nice." Harry smiled.

"You're a cute kid. You can call me Nymphie if you like. Sirius, you can't." Tonks snapped.

"Aw, Nymph." Sirius flashed her his infamous puppy dog eyes. She made a face.

"No! Can I come or not?" Tonks asked, pushing out her bottom lip.

"Sure. Come see Harry off. Remus won't be able to turn you away." Sirius grinned.

"Awesome! I have a place to sleep where my dad doesn't wake me up at six!" Tonks grinned back.

"I'll go find Remus so he can say goodbye. Harry, talk to Nymph for a while. She won't mind." Sirius got up and hurried off. Harry nodded.

"Come sit closer, Harry. I won't bite, I swear." Tonks grinned, sticking her tongue out at him. He walked over and sat down in front of her.

"Why do you want to stay here? Why don't you just tell your dad not to wake you up?" Harry asked.

"It was just a ploy to get them to let me stay. I just don't want to be at home right now. My parents are trying for another child." Tonks laughed. Harry went bright red and bolted out of the room. Sirius was coming back in just as Harry rushed past him.

"Tonks! What did you say?" He snapped, staring at her. She looked dumbfounded.

"What did I say?" She asked looking up at him.

**Ugh. That's awful. I feel like I got hit by an 18-wheeler. Hm… :Looks around blearily: What's goin' on? Ugh… Review… I'm tired. :Starts to go upstairs to bed:**

**What are you doing in my room!**


	18. Bowing

**Bowing **

**Disclaimer: I'm off the stuff. I swear. I've made my peace with the police. All it took was a hundred dollars. Who would have thunk it? I don't own HP. **

It took several minutes to coax Harry back into the room to say good bye. Tonks apologized, though for what she never did find out. She promised to be there to see Harry off even though Remus told her, repeatedly, it wasn't necessary.

When Harry went to the store with Remus one day, a man with a top hat ran up to them and bowed swiftly to Harry. Then he stepped away and disappeared. Harry asked Remus about it. Remus sighed, said it was time to go home.

**I can't remember that man's name but we find it out later don't we? Hm….**

**Cheers. Review.**


	19. Voldemort

**Voldemort**

**Disclaimer: Still not being stabbed! YAY! I don't own HP.**

"Harry, sit down. I should have told you this earlier but…" Remus shook his head. Sirius stuck his head into the room, "I have to tell him, Padfoot."

"Oh, God. Okay. You need help." Sirius shot a quick look at Harry who had positioned himself on a chair near Remus.

"If you're willing to give it." Remus answered. Sirius nodded and sat down beside him.

"Are you going to explain why that man bowed to me?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Remus took a deep breath, "Harry, you remember when we told you about how your parents died," Harry nodded, "This story begins with a dark wizard. His name was Voldemort. About twenty years ago he started looking for followers. He killed anyone who got in his way. It was a horrible time to be alive."

"Your mum and dad were… the best witch and wizard I'd ever met. They were Head Boy and Girl in Hogwarts, did we tell you that," Harry shook his head. Sirius continued," Well, Dumbledore found out that Voldemort had it in for them so he said they should go into hiding. They picked me to keep the location of their house safe. I decided that it would be better if our other friend, Peter, did it. I thought it would be a less likely choice. Well, Peter betrayed your parents, betrayed us. Voldemort showed up at the place your parents were staying and…" His voice broke off.

"And killed them. Then, he tried to kill you. But he couldn't do it. Even Dumbledore doesn't know why. You were left with that scar on your forehead." Remus finished. Harry sat in silence for a moment.

"What happened to Voldemort?" He asked after a moment.

"He just vanished. The same night that he tried to kill you. That's what made you famous. That's why that man bowed to you." Remus smiled slightly at him.

"Do you have books about what happened in the Library?" Harry looked at Remus hopefully.

"Of course." Remus answered.

"Cool. Thanks for telling me." Harry hurried off.

"What is he doing?" Sirius stared after him. Remus smiled.

"He's going to go read up on what happened. Pay up, Sirius." He held out his hand. Sirius cursed softly and dropped several coins into his palm.

**I just always saw Sirius and Remus constantly betting each other and Remus winning. Weird little picture but it makes me happy. :P**


	20. Something Rather Significant

**Something Rather Significant**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Getting tired of these things already.**

Harry read as many books about what had happened to his parents as he could. Soon it was time to go to Hogwarts. Harry was so excited he could barely contain himself. Sirius, as was to be expected, overslept. Harry, convinced that trying to wake his dad would be dangerous, decided to bug Remus into getting the other man up. Remus, true to his nature, got so fed up he once again threatened to remove something rather significant from Sirius' anatomy if he didn't get up at once. Harry, now knowing what the 'something significant' was sniggered as Sirius hurried around getting ready.

**Harry is like a Remus/Sirius mix. Environment over blood. Proven fact.**


	21. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**

**A/N: These chapters are going to take longer because some parts of it have to be taken out of the book. Harder then it sounds, that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. These are so monotonous. **

"Look, its Ron! Hey Ron!" Harry yelled as they entered the station. Ron looked up, grinning. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Hey Harry! Can you believe it? We're going to Hogwarts!" He leaned on his trolley which, not accustomed to the particular motion, flew out from under him. This strange, but rather expected, event caused Ron to fall forward and land on his stomach. The cart continued towards the wall between Platform 9 and 10 and disappeared.

"Whoa. Ron, are you okay?" Harry ran towards him. The group gathered around the boy as Remus ran off to retrieve the fleeing cart before it made an even bigger mess.

"Ow." The boy answered.

"That was awesome! Do it again, Ron!" Fred said, grinning. Ron glared at him.

"Be quiet, Fred. Ron, dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked, trying to bend down and pick him back up over her rather awkward girth.

"Here, Molly. I've got him." Sirius pulled the boy back onto his feet. Mrs. Weasley hugged him and then proceeded to try and get every ounce of dust off of him.

"Mum, quit it." Ron pulled away from her.

"Hmph. Fine. Percy, you go first," Mrs. Weasley directed her son through the barrier. He ran towards the solid brick wall and disappeared into it. Harry stared, "Fred, you next."

"I'm Fred." George put in.

"Honestly, woman. You call yourself our mother." Fred shook his head.

"I'm sorry, George dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled. Fred got himself into position.

"Just kidding, I am Fred." He ran through the barrier, closely followed by his twin. Mrs. Weasley huffed.

"Harry, all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between Platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best to do it at a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron." She motioned him forwards. Harry took a deep breath and ran straight for the barrier. He closed his eyes as the bricks let him through.

He opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters _on it. He had done it.

"Oy, Harry. Whatcha doin'?" Ron yelled. Harry turned to him, grinning.

"Look at it." He breathed.

"I've seen it. Where's your dad and my cart?" Ron seemed unimpressed while Harry was amazed at all around him.

"He's over there. I think he found someone he knows." Harry jerked his head over in the direction of Remus and a tall blond man. Ron frowned. It was a few minutes before Remus rejoined them. Harry could tell he was peeved.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." Mrs. Weasley had taken out her handkerchief. Ron tried to jerk away but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mum, geroff." He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" Fred grinned.

"Shut up." Ron replied.

"Where's Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking around.

"He's coming now." Sirius pointed. Percy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes. Harry saw Fred roll his eyes at the shiny silver badge one his chest with the letter _P_ on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," Percy smiled, haughtily, "I'm up front, the prefects have two compartments to themselves…"

"Oh, are you a _prefect_, Percy," George asked, with an air of great surprise, "You should of said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," Fred put in, acting as though he was remembering something distant, "Once…"

"Or twice…"

"A minute…"

"All summer…"

"Oh, shut up." Percy snapped.

"How come Percy got new robes?" Fred frowned. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Because he's a _prefect_," Mrs. Weasley answered, fondly, "All right, dear, well, have a good term. Send me an owl when you get there," She kissed Percy on the cheek and left. Then she turned to the twins, "Now, you two. This year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've… you've blown up a toilet or…"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." Fred acted scandalized.

"Great idea though. Thanks, Mum." George grinned

"It's _not funny_. And look after Ron." Mrs. Weasley scowled.

"Don't worry, ickle Ronnniekins is safe with us." Fred mock saluted.

"Shut up." Ron snapped again as Harry sniggered at him. His nose was still pink where Mrs. Weasley had rubbed it.

"Harry, listen to the teachers…" Remus began.

"Use the Map and the dungbombs I got you…" Sirius grinned.

"Try not to get suspended…"

"But we expect at least an owl every two weeks…"

"See you at Christmas." They both leaned down and hugged him.

"Yeah. See ya. Love you. Tell Tonks I'm sorry for bolting." Harry grinned and headed for the train. The whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. They all clambered onto the train. Then the Weasley boys leaned out the window so she could kiss them goodbye and Ginny started to cry.

"Don't, Ginny. We'll send you loads of owls." Fred smiled at her.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toiled seat."

"_George!_"

"Only joking, Mum." The train began to move. All four boys leaned out the window and waved. Ginny, half laughing, half crying, ran to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed. Then she fell back and waved.

"Let's find a compartment, Harry." Ron made a face and headed off. Harry followed him.

**I just wanted to make Ron fall. I'm so mean. Hee hee. Review.**


	22. Something's Up

**Something's Up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I'm restraining myself from boycotting these again. It's be easier if the police weren't still watching me.**

Harry and Ron soon found the only open compartment. They sat for a while, as Ron stared out the window moodily. Harry noticed then that he still had a black mark on his nose.

The twins came in later, saying something about Lee Jordon's tarantula. Ron had just mumbled something and they hurried off. Harry started to get worried. Ron was never quiet for very long. Something was up.

**Lee Jordon's cool… Review!**


	23. Albus Dumbledore

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. :is secretly forming a revolt:**

"Hey Ron? You okay?" Harry asked, after ten minutes of them sitting and staring at each other. Ron sighed.

"I have five brothers. I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts." Ron looked gloomy for some reason.

"Yeah, I know." Harry pointed out.

"You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left… Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain in Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first." Ron sighed.

"Ron…" Harry began, not entirely sure what he was going to say.

"You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat." Ron interrupted, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

"Scabbers." Harry grinned.

"He's useless. He hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl form my dad for being made prefect but…" Ron frowned.

"You got Scabbers instead. I know Ron. I heard the story multiple times this summer." Harry raised an eyebrow at his gloomy friend. Ron's ears went pink.

When they'd finished talking they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" She asked, sweetly. Harry jumped up, knowing Ron wouldn't buy any and knowing he would be starving in a matter of minutes. Ron muttered something about sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor.

Harry'd never bought candy before. He'd always just waited for them to run out and Remus to run out and buy more. There was Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gun, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other things Harry couldn't name. Just to be safe, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven Sickles and seven Knuts. Ron stared as Harry brought it all back into the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, Harry?" He questioned.

"Starving." Harry answered, suddenly realizing he was and taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled on apart.

"She always forgets I don't like corned beef." Ron sighed. The day was not going well for him so far.

"Here, swap you for one of these, " Harry held up a pasty, "Go on…"

"You don't want this, Harry. It's all dry." Ron shook his head.

"Go on. Have a pasty." Harry soon realized it was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron. They were eating their way though all of Harry's pasties cakes and candies while the sandwiches lay forgotten. Harry picked up a chocolate frog.

"See what card it is…" Ron ordered quickly, "I'm missing Agrippa."

"Still? How many do you already have, Ron?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." Ron scratched his nose. Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore." Harry told Ron.

"Oh. Even you must have like six of him," Ron rolled his eyes, "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa… thanks…" Harry turned the card over and read.

Albus Dumbledore 

Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, fore the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Harry turned the card back over and saw that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"Why do you always read them, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I dunno. What'd you get?" Harry returned.

"I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her… do you want it?" Ron offered the card to Harry who shrugged and took it.

**:looks back at story: You know… I never put in a place where they explained about Voldemort… oops. Crap. Suggestions! **


	24. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans

**Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans**

**Disclaimer: HP is not mine. :is trying to inconspicuously gather a group of people with signs and megaphones:**

Harry had sat and stared at the card as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron didn't seem all that interested in the cards, preferring just to eat the frogs. Soon, Harry had Dumbledore, Morgana, Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Cirec, Paracelsus, Merlin and the druidess Cliodna.

Almost absentmindedly, he turned then to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans…

**Just a little itty bitty filler thing. Nothing of major importance.**


	25. Hermione Granger and Gringotts

**Hermione Granger and Gringotts**

**Disclaimer::people shouting "Hell No, we won't go: Sorry about the noise. Just some stupid boycotters that I had _absolutely nothing to do with_ :wink wink nudge nudge: I don't own… Hp… yet…**

"Hey Harry. Be careful with those," Ron told him warningly, "When they say every flavor, they _mean_ every flavor. George swears he had a booger-flavored one once," He picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully and bit into a corner, "Bleaaargh! Sprouts!" Harry laughed.

They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one that Ron wouldn't touch. It turned out to be pepper.

The country side now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills. There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a round-faced boy came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," He said, quietly, "but have you seen a toad at all," When they shook their heads he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up." Harry smiled, consolingly.

"Yes," The boy answered, miserably," Well, if you see him…" He turned and left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered. If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." The rat was still snoozing in his lap.

"You know, he might have died and we wouldn't know the difference." Harry grinned.

"I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you…" He rummaged in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. He raised the wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.

"We already told him we haven't seen it." Ron told her but she wasn't listening. She was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then." She sat down. Ron looked slightly taken aback.

"Er… alright," He cleared his throat, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He waved his wand but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not a very good one, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard… I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." She said all this very fast. Harry looked at Ron, trying not to laugh at his stunned face. He'd skimmed the books, once, on Remus' insistence but to memorize them. He could tell Ron hadn't even picked them up since Diagon Alley.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron muttered, picking up another frog.

"Harry Potter." Harry hoped she wouldn't make a big thing about it.

"Are you really? I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_." Hermione smiled.

"Am I really in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_? I didn't get time to read that one…" Harry smiled back.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," Hermione began.

"I've only known for two days. That's not enough time to read them all, you know." Harry interrupted, slightly annoyed by this girl.

"Oh, of course not. I'm sorry, I just assumed, " She quickly changed the subject, "Do either of you know what House you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best. I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." She stood and left, the toadless boy, Neville, with her.

"Whatever House I'm in, I hope she's not in it," Ron stared after her. Then he turned and threw his wand back into his trunk, "Stupid spell. George gave it to me. I should have known it was a dud."

"You're brothers are in Gryffindor, right?" Harry asked, fishing around in the pile of sweets for a caldron cake.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad were in it too," Gloom seemed to be settling on him again, "I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be _too_ bad but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers whiskers are a bit lighter," Harry offered, trying to draw Ron's mind away from Houses, "I forgot to ask. What did Bill and Charlie decide to do?"

"Charlie's in Romania, studying dragons." Ron answered.

"No surprise there." Harry grinned.

"Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts. Oh, did you hear what happened at Gringotts. It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't reckon Remus gives it up very often. Someone tried to rob a high security vault." Ron pulled a clipping out of his pocket.

"Really? What happened to them?" Harry stared.

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. Dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything. That's what's odd. Everyone's scared because they think You-Know-Who might behind it." Ron grabbed the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Harry turned this bit of information over in his mind. He thought that Ron meant Voldemort when he said You-Know-Who. Sirius had said that a lot of people didn't like to say the name. He thought it would be much easier if people just said Voldemort without worrying so much.

**Had a bit of trouble ending that one. Either it ended here or went of forever. I choose to end it. Sorry all who want them longer. I like 'em short.**


	26. Quidditch Talk

**Quidditch Talk**

**Disclaimer: Hi! Hold on a second I just have to convince the police that just because the boycott is outside my house I didn't start it. I'm still working on the Harry Potter owning thing…**

The two boys sat in silence for a while. Suddenly Ron brought the conversation around to Quidditch. They were off talking about the four balls and the positions of the seven players. They talked about the famous games Ron had gone to and the broomstick he wanted.

They were going through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again. This time it wasn't Neville the toadless boy or Hermione Granger. Three boys entered.

**Guess who? Review**

**Cheers**


	27. Draco Malfoy

**Draco Malfoy**

**Disclaimer: Working on it…**

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So, it's you, is it?" A pale boy asked.

"Yes." Harry answered, looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," The pale boy waved a hand carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking, "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Ron gave a slight couch, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy shot a look at him, "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford."

"Hey." Harry tried to interrupt but the other boy cut him off.

"You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand. Harry didn't take it, choosing to stare at the boy.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." He sat back, coolly.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks, "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either."

"Say that again." Ron and Harry both shot up. Ron's face was as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now." Harry tried not to wince. He didn't feel that brave. Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger then him or Ron.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Malfoy nodded at the pile of sweets.

**Now we all know what happens next. I can't ever do a cliffhanger with this story. Damn… Review**

**Cheers**


	28. Scabbers

**Scabbers**

**Disclaimer: The boycott is over. I lost. Oh well… I don't own Harry Potter.**

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron. Ron had lept forward but before he even touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell. Scabbers the rat was hanging off his sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle. Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling. When Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.

**Go Scabbers. Hope you're enjoying yourself. Review**

**Cheers**


	29. You've Got Dirt on Your Nose

**You've Got Dirt On Your Nose**

**Disclaimer: The incredibly funny Ron Weasley is not mine. Nor is a lot of this story. However the mutated plot line I do own. I can also say that soon I may own Sirius Black… Heh heh.**

"What _has_ been going on?" She demanded, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron commented. He looked closer at Scabbers, "No. I don't believe it. He's gone back to sleep." And so he had.

"I think I've heard of the Malfoy's." Harry sat back down.

"I've heard of his family," Ron put in, darkly, "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didin't need and excuse to go over to the Dark Side," He turned to Hermione after realizing that the tapping sound he'd been hearing was her foot, "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" Harry was mildly surprised at the girl's behavior. It actually seemed as though she cared about their fates.

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," Ron scowled at her, "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right. I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," Hermione answered in a sniffy voice, "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" Ron glared at her as she left.

**And so it continues. I'm sort of having trouble with these bolded things. I sound like an idiot but whatever. I've dealt with idiots all day. They must have rubbed off or something. Review**

**Cheers**


	30. Hogsmead Station

**Hogsmead Station**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I'm just mutating J.K.R.'s plot line.**

After Hermione left, both boys took off their jackets and changed into their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him; you could see his sneakers underneath them. A voice echoed through the train and informed them that they would soon be reaching Hogwarts and they were to leave their luggage on the train.

Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air.

**Sorry this has been so long in coming. We got new carpet in and had to clean everything out of the house. Then it was finals time and I was studying my butt off for that. Then as soon as school let out we were in Idaho. It's been very hard to find my Harry Potter books and get back into the swing of mutating a plot line. It's a lot different then stealing characters and making your own. Crap, my author's note is bigger then my story. Oh well. Review,**

**Cheers.**


	31. Hagrid and Hogwarts

**Hagrid and Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. These things are absolute crap.**

A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Harry heard a familiar voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry," Hagrid, who Harry had known since a young age, beamed at him over a sea of heads, "C'mon, follow me… any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll be getting yer first sight of Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Ooooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.

"Everyone in," Hagrid shouted, who hat a boat to himself, "Right then! FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff. They all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking they right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where the clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid asked who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" Neville cried blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they hurried up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**Again, sorry for the delay. I hope you like these. I've officially made it to Chapter Seven in the books. Review,**

**Cheers.**


End file.
